Killer7 Reign of Destiny
by acein12
Summary: After a seemingly long period of time, the rest of the Killer7 has resurfaced, knowing not why or how. This story tells of their greatest battle yet, and the fate of the Killer7
1. Prolouge

Killer7 – Reign of Destiny

Action, Adventure…..you might laugh at some parts….maybe.

Prologue

_Every good story has one._

The Irish descendant sat in the beautifully lit restaurant. "It feels nice to be able to stretch my legs again." He groaned as he looked up to noticed a waitress holding his drink that he'd previously ordered.

"Thank you miss." The man smiled politely, for him, it had been something new, but the women didn't take much to it as she walked away.

"This isn't so bad, feels weird though, I've always worked alone when I had others to help me. Guess this is true independence. From Union7, to Blackburn, to Assassin, always someone there. But, I've never truly worked others right? Everything I did was alone, I fought alone, worked alone, died alone. I can't remember much, though. I remember one thing though. I remember fighting some dead guy, yeah, he was hung in a gymnasium, and he had a golden gun too!" He almost muttered out loud. "He started to make noises as if a smile had possessed his dead body. I shot at him until his dead body swung, then….then….his pants freakin' flew off. Ahh what the hell. That was a bad memory, because either he was damn smile, of he had one monstrous ass STD. Tch, no point looking into it. I give myself a damn nightmare like that….shit." The man reached up to grab his drink. He clutched it in his right hand; cold water sweat ran down it onto his fingers. The feeling relaxed him as he lifted it up to drink, forgetting the cold world in around him. He looked up to see art on the ceiling. "_Fancy"_ He thought. He bought his head down to see something that wouldn't ruin all this for him but steadily, and maybe completely, bring down his whole evening. He saw a very familiar woman in a full red dress, she had definitive brown hair and unforgettably cute puppy dog eyes, and she was obviously Asian. The man almost choked up his drink as she walked over to his lone table, she sat.

"Dan" She let out toward the Irish, assuming the man was the one she once knew. She was right.

"Kaede." The Irish, Dan replied. "Seeing you here is no surprise."

"This is where it started, and where it ended." She let coldly replied back.

Hope you enjoyed it. There should be more soon. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

Kaede stared up at Dan, as she went t to say some Dan interrupted, raising his hand to his face. "I know, I know. Its over, I won't get that started. I could, but we have much bigger problems at hand."

"Good." Kaede stated. "Things like that get people killed, thank Harman, without him we wouldn't be here."

"You serious?" Dan nearly joked. "Harman dropped off the face of the planet and left us to die."

"You always had a problem appreciating others…and respecting them." Kaede started, seriousness clouding her beautiful eyes.

"Well, in all seriousness, I'm more interested on what happened to Garcian." Dan stated; Kaede's seriousness not even fazing him.

"Huh." Kaede's expression broke. "Why so interested in Garcian?"

"Because, he's the cleaner. If we're here then he's still out there. I want answers, wanna know what happened in that school, but I really wanna know, who he really his. He's supposedly known as 'the cleaner' but every time he even crossed a psyche he was 'The bloody Heartland'. Don't tell me that never bothered you." Dan pressed as the waitress came by and softly slide his food in front of him.

"It hasn't so much bothered me to this point. Garcian's our friend, and a great ally. If we needed to know he'd tell us. Everyone has secrets." Kaede pushed back.

"Two faced bastard." Dan muttered as he took the preset nulled knife cut away at his food. It was steak, so it wouldn't cut easy, but Dan made short work of it.

"You're one to talk." Kaede replied, looking down at the table. "Anyways, Con's waiting outside for me to bring him food. This place has some major soft carpet and it quite so Con couldn't sense a thing. He was too afraid to come in, so I'm going to bring him food when I get it. You're welcome to say hi or whatever."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he still hates me. Besides I never was the most popular one in the group." Dan joked.

"Maybe if you were nicer, or a little more open to compromise." Kaede suggested. "You were when we wrote the Yakumo."

"Don't bring that up; I've already contracted some seriously bad memories already." Dan commanded.

"Okay, okay." Kaede let off. "But really, did Curtis change you that much? What happened between you and him?"

"Nothing I want to complicate myself with any longer. He's gone now. That's all that matters." Dan finished as he looked over at the registration counter, there was some major commotion. Someone was disturbing the piece.

"Just let me in! I'll be out in a second!" A young sounding boy screamed.

"Aww damn." A man groaned. The boy jumped up and Dan noticed his white bandana covering his eyes.

"Con?" Dan muttered.

"I found Coyote! I found-"Con yelled but was cut off as Coyote dragged him out of the restaurant. Police officers waited outside but Coyote confirmed that they were just leaving and circled around the restaurant and sat in the parking lot.

"Is that kid addicted to sugar? God." Dan commented as he turned back to see Kaede. "What? No disapproval?"

"I can't exactly say 'I disagree'. But can you blame him? He's only a kid." Kaede reasoned. "Why does it take so long to get food around here anyway? I didn't order much." Kaede changed subjects.

"Kaede…this is a restaurant. Everything's being cooked. Nothings just popped into a microwave." Dan explained

"I know, I know. It's been so long though, not used to it." Kaede murmured in disappointment. She looked over at Dan and noticed something odd. She saw a man scrunched up in a corner, his skin was pale gray, and his hair was ice white. He wore black sunglasses, a battered white tee and leather pants. Kaede got up and walked over to him, hoping it was who she thought it was. Dan only looked at her as she strutted across the lane, the clap of her heels being absorb by the carpet. She knelt down to him. "What's wrong?" She asked. The man had no answer, but looked up and a smile came around his face. "Kevin." Kaede said as she gave him a slight hug, trying to lift him up to his feet. "Come on, its alright." Kaede said, knowing Kevin was never partial to crowds especially when he was by himself.

"Is that-"

"Kevin? Yes." Kaede said as she edged closer to Dan and Kaede's table.

The waitress came by once again and sat Kaede's food on the table. As Kaede reached the table, Kevin stood on his own. Kaede picked up her food. "You're welcome to come you know." She pointed toward Dan and started off. Dan sighed; he left five dollars on the table and followed after her.

Kaede, Kevin and Dan walked outside of the restaurant. Coyote and Con clambered toward them, Con almost completely overcame with excite. Is it mere coincidence that we all met up here, or is it a set up? And where's Mask? Regardless, let's keep the reunion short and to the point. Dan thought, knowing of the situation he was in. Kaede only got along with Kevin, Mask, and Con. Coyote was only friends with Con, but talked a good amount with the others. But Dan? Dan had no one, the least cared about. Dan's cocky attitude granted him that privilege. "Tch, how did we all manage to meet up here?" Dan started

"I woke up front of that school; I found this card lying on my lap." Kaede answered as she pointed at the Coburn elementary with her left hand and pulled a card out of her dresses pocket, it had the name of the restaurant on it. "I felt terrible, I had a headache, my body was sore, and I couldn't figure out where I got this dress from, I shrugged it off and came here, my stomach felt empty." Kaede said as she reached in the doggy bag she'd picked up, nearly unconsciously. She pulled out a biscuit and began to bite into it.

"I woke up, I heard faint foot steps, and I followed them, the place was in dead silence, but something still seemed to bother me. I almost ran over Kaede." Con added.

"Nearly? NEARLY?" Kaede pouted. "You knocked me over AND you stepped on me!"

"Not my fault." Con trailed.

"I found the card too." Coyote interrupted. "I wasn't hungry so I didn't go in, instead I hid out on the roof to try and see if and anyone was looking for me. That's when I saw Con running around." Kevin made a few notions toward Coyote. "Kevin said he woke up in the restaurant, he was too shocked to move so he sat there."

"Let me guess, you just came because of the card right?" Kaede said. Dan simply nodded.

"Think we should check out the school? Something had to happen there." Dan started. The group turned, facing the school. They began to strut toward it, having no idea what may be there.

Coburn wasn't far but by the time they got there, the school was being taped off. Press, police, and citizens all surrounded it. "Damn." Kaede muttered, the group of misfits began to ward off to find a place they can stake out until the crowd leaves. "Always gotta make shit complicated."

As the group walked the crowd got louder, a large man was being carried out on a stretcher, and a announcement by a female news reporter was being made, that would stop the group in awe. "A large man resembling the infamous Mask. A famous wrestling champ has been apprehended after infiltrating the Coburn elementary school a school that has been under heavy inspection after the murder of the school board leader Gregory Nightmare. Much evidence of foul play has been detected and its nearly impossible trace what it is. For those of you who don't know Coburn elementary was started by Harman Deltahead in 1938. And even then, the school had much mystery behind it. This really heated up when the African American student 'Emir Parkreiner' attended during the 50's and Deltahead was found dead in a safe with another unidentifiable person. Later in the 90's a government agent was killed by Parkreiner and Parkreiner was never seen again, noted reports of mysterious laughter within the school has arisen. For your own safety, stay away from this place until we can figure out exactly what happened here." The news reporter ended, catching her breath.

"I can feel it, the answers are within that building." Coyote stated.

"But first, we have to save Mask." Con finished. The ambulance grazed past them, Coyote saw what was on the side of the ambulance.

"The Kaiser" Coyote blurted out.

"Kaiser?" Kaede asked, she wasn't too familiar with hospitals.

"Yeah, I thought they were only in the eastern hemisphere of this country, but I guess they're around here too. Regardless, that was a Kaiser ambulance." Coyote informed.

"I hate hospitals…" Dan commented.

"What? Afraid of a few needles?" Kaede taunted.

"You wouldn't like them either if you were in one during a damn earthquake. Sharp shit flying everywhere." Dan answered. "Tch, lets just go and get this over with."

The band of misfits strutted around town for awhile. They eventually found the hospital; it was brightly lit and clean; unlike most of the places where their old targets hung out. "For once....something we won't have to fight through….or maybe we will. Mask is still up for questions." Coyote started.

"I prefer fighting! Peace is boring" Con whined "Where's the fun in this!?"

"Get off it Con; we're not here for fun." Coyote started

"I know, but its felt like its been so long!" Con continued, holding his hands out side ways.

"Hey! Don't get them things out!" Coyote commanded as they entered the hospital.

They walked into the hospital as they walked in they were greeted by a nurse, she seemed nice enough. "Good evening…are you here to visit someone." She asked nicely.

"Yes, we're here to see 'Mask'." Dan started.

"Oh…please wait here, I'm going to go see what room he is in. I'll tell you once I find out. Please, take a seat." The nurse replied, she walked over to the telephone on the registration table, see dialed a number into the phone as she glanced back to see the group sitting down, seeming so unsuspecting. "They're here, are you ready?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." A voice quietly replied. The nurse laid the phone back down.

"Yes, Mask is in room 397 on floor 3. Do be careful, he just got in and he's getting ready off operation, but the doctors said that he'd be okay to see a few guest before hand." The nurse said as she walked back toward the group.

"Thank you." Kaede said she stood. The group walked a elevator they noticed to the left of them.


	3. Chapter 2: Showdown at the Kaiser

Chapter 2: Showdown at the KaiserHospital

As the group cramped in the elevator something more could be felt. The air was dense. Dan felt like something was wrong; he reached for his gun to reassure himself. Dan always felt that as long as he had it, he'd be safe. Somewhat of a assassins lucky charm, not to mention rare as hell. Double barrel, fourteen shot revolver. As Dan reached for it, he hand froze. He'd just realized; that was what was wrong the whole time! The damn thing wasn't there! Dan's mouth froze, it had been the first time he'd been scared in a long time. He didn't know what to do, that gun was like a child to him. He straitened his posture, there was nothing he could do about it now. Maybe I should be thinking more about how "good" it is to see my old friends. Dan thought. Wait…did I say friends? Feh, yeah right. 

The elevator slowed to a stop, the group steady moved out into the piercingly cold hospital. Being cold will get you sick but germs can't live in the cold. What kind of shit is that? Kaede thought to herself as they walked thought the open emergency room, The place isn't as extreme as it is on TV, nor as crammed. Sure people were running up and down the halls, et cetera, but nothing as too, too, bad. Guest it's just me… Coyote pondered, thinking of the TV shows he'd watch as he hung with Con. The group trotted through hall until they saw a open room with Mask in it. No one knew his real name. His head was propped up, a suitcase similar to Garcian's laid next to his bed. He appeared unconscious. As the group walked in and looked to Mask in his subdued state.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Mask like this." Con said as he stared on.

"See?" Coyote asked

"Uh…sense?" Con answered, for lack of a better word.

"….we'll go with that." Coyote continued as he saw Mask move a little.

"Hahh, I take it, you're his friends, right?" A doctor said as he walked in. He wore a long white trench coat, he had rectangular lens in his glasses. His skin was pale and he looked as if he just woke up after leave. "We were going to start operation sooner but he wouldn't stop making so we had to subdue him. We thought maybe you could talk some sense into you sense that all he would talk about. Even now, every time we touch him he goes hog wild." The doctor spoke in a 'professional' term.

"Guys…" Mask mumbled, the group clambering closer. "He's a sm…smile!" Mask yelled with all his strength.

Kevin lashed back to see the doctor. "You just couldn't shut up, could you!?" The doctor yelled as he mutated. His skin hardening like melted rock, his skin churning into a deep purple. Kevin smashed foot into the 'doctors' face. The smile flew back as Kevin ran forward and smashed his fist into the smiles face.

"What the hell was that!?" Con yelled as he ran out to hear various laughter around him, he reached into his pockets for his beloved automatics. What'd he find? Dust. "What the hell is my-"Con yelled as he heard a smile crash though the curtain toward him. Kevin lunged back into the room, he grabbed needle that lay on the tray next to Mask, and he threw it, the needle pierced the smile right its throat as its teeth reached Con. Con lunged for the suitcase, he reached to open it but it wouldn't budge, he required a key. Sometime he had no time to find. Con turned back as the rest of the group realized they'd have to fight by hand and foot. Mask still lay in bed, nearly crying from his helplessness. Kaede ran out of the room first, she heard smile behind her, she lashed her leg around and smashed the side of her heel into the smile jaw, launching it up, almost hitting the ceiling, the smile landed on his neck, dissipating to dust. Kaede realized she had ripped her dress, right up the side. Meh, I don't know how I got this long thing anyway. She thought as she turned a smashed her fist into an incoming smile. Con somersaulted out the room, he turned and backhanded a smile that lunged forward in confusion, it flared to dust, another smile lunged from behind it, Con wildly, countered with a roundhouse stepped down and kicked and continued. Coyote walked out, kicking a smile the stomach as he moved forward. Dan edged out, watching for smiles. He was never much of a fighter; his gun and him were one. He grabbed a smile that stomped up to him a threw it toward on of the open rooms, it hit curtain and was crushed under it, the smile pushed it way out and stomped back after Dan. A needle flashed right Dan's eyes, it stabbed through the smile right into the Smiles leg and hit the walls, and the smile disappeared to nothingness. Dan stared back. Kevin had a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up." Dan thought out loud. Another smile ran for him and he smashed his fist into its face. It faded to dust. "Heh, these things aren't so strong after-"

"Dan!" Kaede interrupted. As she saw a smile edge up from behind him. It flared up and faded to ash. "What?" Everyone turned to see where the shot came from. There stood a man; his golden gun shined the light. "Garcian!?"

He stood there, his black suite stood out in the white hall. As he walked, the smiles ran. The mere sight of the gun frightened the heaven smile. "Oh come on! I was just getting warmed up!" Con complained but Garcian ignored him. Garcian looked around, he walked left into a random room, and he dragged a man back out of it, he sniveled. Garcian held his golden gun to his head.

"Please!...please..spare me! I'll do anything, just please! I have a family!" The man cried.

"Shut up! I'm not trying to kill you; I'm trying to-"Garcian cut off as he turned around after hearing a loud laughter. A strange smile walked onto the scene. It wore a cap, a red tall tee, black jeans, and had ICEE in his hand.

His mouth's actually closed? That's new…real new. Dan thought, he felt helpless enough without his trusty demon gun. Exploding enemies didn't appeal to well with Dan. Dan never had to work physically for anything, nor did he have the influence to. Just a business man, sure he could fight but….nah.

"Things never change!" Con yelled as he ran toward the awkward smile.

"No! Stop! It's a smart-"Garcian yelled as he tried to convince Con to stop, but it was too late. Con jumped and launched his reverse round house toward the smile. The Smile simply moved his arm in the way of Con leg, blocked the attack with no recoil, the Smile latched his arm around his leg and flung Con back toward Coyote, Coyote caught him, but was flung into a wall. Con stumbled as he tried to help Coyote up.

"They fight back now!?" Con yelled

The smile flung down his drink and slowly trodded toward Garcian. Garcian tossed a golden key at Dan. Dan tried to catch it but failed. He kneeled down and grabbed the key, he thought for a second, then he realized…probably. Dan ran back to the room with Mask in it, he shoved the key into the hole on the top of the suitcase. The case open, Dan's eyes widened as he grabbed his trusty demon gun, he ran back outside.

"Hey! Go get your shit!" Dan yelled. The rest of the group scrambled back toward the room, Coyote nearly falling through. Dan calmed back down. His voice slowed. "I don't know who you think you are, but it ends today, you should've invited your friends so they can all enjoy the carnage." Dan boasted as he felt the power of his gun coursing through his hands.

"Don't get cocky!" The smile itself yelled as it became transparent.

"What!? They talk now?" Dan yelled the smile appeared in front of him, seemingly coming out of the ground. The smile uppercut Dan. Dan fell and landed on his back, blood spurting from his mouth, he shoot at the smile as it ran toward him to finish him. Garcian shot but the smile spun around caught the bullet and shot back at him, piercing Garcian's shin. Garcian fell to the floor, still shooting at the smile; failing miserably to hit it. A bullet pierced the simile in the head, the smile stood, it lifted one of its hands and reached into the wound and pulled the bullet out, it looked over and noticed Kaede looking into her scope, he turned his attention to her and began to run, Con rolled out from behind her and began to blast at smile with his automatics. The guns fired rapidly, but it seemed as if Con was doing nothing. The smile stopped, but not even a little blood ran the from the smile. It looked as if it were mocking them. But that's when enough was enough. Dan emptied his nearly empty gun and stuffed it with three soul shells, they darkened into demon shells. Dan lifted his weak arms and pointed to the smiles head. "Take this!" Dan yelled as he released the shot pulsing in the gun, releasing the three bullets at the speed of light. Smile held his arms out and it seemed to absorb the shots. Sparks of light consumed the smile's torso, and the smile started to cringe. Dan got back on his feet; the smile wasn't done yet.

The smile oscillated a bit then he lifted its arms out and Dan's shot fired back at him, seeming even stronger than before. "No!" Dan yelled as he held his arms up. A flash covered the room and everyone lost vision. As it cleared, Dan and the blast were gone; the side of the building was decimated. The smile looked frustrated as it looked around to see where his target went. "Aahh" Could be heard; it seemed to come from Dan. Suddenly, Kevin appeared seemingly from his stealth mode, Dan was held over his should by the back of his collar. Kevin flung him toward Mask's room. "Tch!" Dan grasped for air. "No respect!" Dan commented. Kevin turned and gave him a thumb up. No KINDA respect! Dan thought.

"It's what you deserve…" Kaede added, not even turned to Dan.

Con tapped a few steps on the floor. "Where's Coyote?" Con asked, noticing he wasn't helping. Coyote dropped down from out of the cheap Styrofoam ceiling, and landed on the smiles head. Coyote planned to use the momentum to drag the smile down so it'd be open, but that didn't work. The smile lifted a fist into the air and it landed square on coyote's ribs. Coyote yelped in pain as the smile bounced him off his hand, and grabbed Coyote's leg.

"What was that?" The smile mocked as it threw Coyote at Kaede. Kaede jumped out the way but Con wasn't so lucky. Coyote crashed into Con, he flew back and hit the wall. Con worked his way back up, if only to a knee. "Some legends you guys are. I'd always heard that the second killer7 was the best of the best. Maybe I'm just too powerful. Hahaha! You you're now even worth killing, make it out alive if you can….or the authorities will get you." The smile said, disappearing on that note. Three protector ZZ smiles appeared; they seemed tried, as they didn't move. Garcian stood on his feet; he clutched the man's collar.

"They underestimate me." Garcian couldn't see them, but he could sense them, he shot three perfect shots and they broke out into white blots. "Come on!" He commanded.

The reformed Killer7 worked their way out of the hospital. The man walked slowly, knowing he couldn't get away. Dan and Coyote help Mask walk out and Kaede held Con in her arms. Garcian clutched his briefcase. "Lets go, I hear sirens" Garcian said as a rocket could be heard in the distance. The car he'd inherited from his friend Christopher drove up on its own, still as bloodstained as it could be. "Get in..."

"Ohh." Kaede groaned, knowing they'd barely have any room inside.

"Without the attitude." Garcian added.

"OHHH!" Kaede continued. This sucks….being the second smallest means I'm gonna end up smashed in the middle. Kaede thought, noticing Con would probably be in her lap. They slid in, Garcian and the man got into the front seats, and drove off. No where near pleasant ride. The car sped off at incomprehensible speeds.

The authorities got there only a little later. The chief detective, Jonathan Horton stepped out of the car he shared with an officer who happened to be his best friend, Wilker van Heights; they just called him Will. Jon was a tall man with short black hair, his skin was light tan, he wore a light leather jacket and baggy blue jeans. Will was a bit short and his hair was brownish, he wore a standard officer's outfit. "First the school now this?" Jon started "This is terrible, innocent lives have been lost here tonight."

"Chief! What should we do?" One of three rookie officers said a they approached him.

"Search the vicinity, check for anything unusual about the scene." Jon ordered and the officers scurried off. "Why do bad things always happen in such places? A school, a hospital…"

"It's where monsters find they're strongest." Will answered, walking up to Jon. "The inspectors and officers will in there a while, we'd better go get some coffee so we can be up if they find something."

"You're right." Jon pulled himself back together. "Let's go." Jon said as he and Will left the scene.

-

-

-

-

-

Hope you enjoyed, the next will be up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3: Daytime assassins

Chapter 3: Daytime assassins

**_(Author notes_**: This story WILL use some info from hand in Killer7 some a lot may seem like fiction I thought of, when it isn't.)

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"Why, Will?" Jon answered as he'd just sat in the coffee shop after getting a chocolate doughnut and a chocolate flavored coffee that was heavily doctored by sugar. "Why the school?" He asked as he stroked his hair.

"Listen, we'll find whoever did, 'ight? Just keep your head up." Will assured his friend.

"My brother, Will, he'd only gone so he could pick up our little brother, but neither returned. I lost my little brother, and no one knows where my older brother's body even is." Jon staggered, almost spilling his coffee as he tried to relax.

Will's head fell, knowing there was nothing he could do; he turned his head out the window. "Who could've done this?"

--Elsewhere--

"Ugh." Coyote groaned as he awoke. Those bastards left me in here. Coyote thought as he felt the soft car seat under him. He looked over to see that no one was in the car with him; however, he did see the morning sun. Didn't think I'd ever see one of those again not after that fight….with Dan. I think I died that day, but then, how'd I become part of the….what the hell is going on!? Coyote thought deeply for the first time in a long time. Coyote until now never really knew what was going on. I became part of Union7…I got fed up with Dan, we fought….and he shot me straight though the forehead…but if he did, how would I know that? And how did I still manage to be part of that group? Coyote edged his way out the car, as he edged open the door he heard someone speak, Coyote cringed and nearly shut the door, leaving only enough open for him to hear.

"The Yakumo caused all of this." Coyote overheard as he looked out the left side of the car. It was Garcian, he seemed to be alone. He spoke quietly, even the quietly noise would impair Coyote's ability to hear him. I hang around Con too much. Shit, now I can everything too… "But to go this far? All wanted was my life back…many died, and now they're getting stronger, how long will this last?" Garcian poured his soul out to himself, the wind blew against him. "Was it really worth it? Harman Deltahead?" Garcian asked. Garcian pulled himself together and walked back inside house, and what a fancy house it was. The Yard of surrounded by heightened and clean white pearl the yard itself was heightened as well and was lined by all sorts of colorful and healthy flowers. 

Do I sneak in?....Yeah. Coyote thought to himself as he rolled out the car and stood, closing the door behind him. "Outta sight" Coyote murmured as he scoped out the area around the house. It was quiet. Coyote wasn't much for thinking ahead; he handled things more so as they came to him. He looked around the place, nothing, a old trailer sat in the back. "The hell is that? Why does it seem so familiar?" Coyote felt something swell inside him, anger pierced him, and Coyote hated being left in the dark. He jumped on top of it to see if it had a sun roof, it did. He looked into it. Nothing, at all. The trailer was completely empty. Coyote broke the glass and slid in, he looked around, not a single thing, not even trash, laid in the trailer. Coyote turned back and saw a flimsy door on the side, he nearly ripped the door off it hinge as he stomped out of the van. He looked up and saw the roof of the house. He jumped like a eagle and landed on the roof. He staggered and fell to his knees as landed. "I feel like I've been caged, god!" Coyote whined as he slid a little. He stalked around the roof, moved toward the edge, looked over the roof, slowly looked into the window, as soon as he noticed no one was in there he smashed open the window and made his way in. The feeling of his old days of thievery rose within him. Coyote put his right hand on his magnum and walked over to the door, Coyote could feel that someone was on the other side. Coyote kicked the door down and held his gun out.

"What the heel are you doing!?" Dan yelled as he held his gun pointed at Coyote's head.

Coyote felt dumb founded, he fumbled for excuse. "Shit man, I uh, thought I heard a smile, I must be hearing things.

"Nice one." Dan commented, putting his gun back in its holster, jesting Coyote to do the same. "Use the front door next time." Dan mocked as he made his way back down stairs.

"Tch, fuck you." Coyote retorted as he followed Dan, putting his gun away. Its feels like I haven't talked to Dan in years….what the hell is going on!? 

The house was pretty much silent, Con never played games up loud because of his acute hearing. Amazing how quiet he is, I'm surprised. Kids his age are normally loud, good hearing or not. Kaede thought to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee in a mug Garcian had brewed; a rare sight, Kaede wasn't much for caffeine. Ugh, Garcian should have the answers, right? What happened to the Harman or the Yakumo. Kaede gave herself a headache just thinking about it. Kenjiro Matsuoka, remember now; Matsuken. He liked that name, he enjoyed what he did, but I saw though that, I saw him cheating on me…so left him, I got with Dan, but Matsuoka didn't like that…and my brother killed me, right? And what about that three eyed kid in the hotel? Ohh, why am I thinking of this? Kaede took a slip of her coffee. "Ugh, ahh crap. I forgot the sugar." Kaede mucked as she reached for the sugar that lay under the cabinet, a brown skinned hand got it first.

"Oh Kaede, didn't know you drunk coffee." Garcian said, looking as tried as she was.

"Oh I don't, I just need a bring me up." Kaede quickly answered as she looked up at Garcian as he took a spoon out and put in the sugar bag.

"You could always go back to sleep." Garcian suggested.

"Nah, I don't really feel I can trust anyone I can't see anymore." Kaede waved off as Garcian put the spoon full of sugar into the coffee, then another; then stirring it for her. "What a gentleman."

"You can trust me." Garcian assured as he put the bag down, and walked off to see what Con was doing. Taking his seat on a couch that sat in the middle of the room. The interior of the house was beautiful, and let much sunlight in, but had plenty of blinds. Kaede turned to see Garcian, smiling a bit, her smile faded as she saw Dan trod down stares, he wrought a hateful aroma. Behind him Coyote followed, a embarrassed look on him.

"That doesn't look right." Kaede nodded to herself as Dan approached her. She queered a eyebrow as Dan approached her.

"What's that look for? What the hell did I do now?" Dan sulked tiredly, he wasn't a morning person.

"What did you do to Coyote?" Kaede pressed. "Gettin' lonely?"

"Hell no." Dan retorted blankly. "The idiot tried to sneak into the house, even after seeing Garcian enter."

"Em hm." Kaede nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. Showing disbelief.

"Tch, right. Why the hell would I do that?" Dan turned, giving thought at getting some coffee.

"Like I said; you're lonely." Kaede joked, giggling a bit.

"And who're YOU trying to impress? You never drink coffee." Dan reversed.

"No one, can't I just have some coffee?" Kaede said innocently.

"I see you eye balling Garcian." Dan rushed, his maturity lowering. "Kaede and Garcie, sittin' in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"Nu uh!" Kaede nearly yelled, covering her mouth immediately, hoping no one heard. Dan held in his laughter as he lowered to the floor to prevent. "Oh shut the fuck up." Kaede tried to recover, noticing what was left of her coffee was only a little hot, she turned it and dumped it on the laughing Dan.

The coffee woke Dan up, but he was still managing to laugh. "You son of bitch." Dan said in spite of his victory, walking away to clean himself up the bathroom that was on the second floor; it was bigger. Not much he could do about the suit but he could a least wash his hair out. "Got damn it! I was clean to." Dan regained his normal posture, walking off.

Kaede smiled, she then turned to see Con playing the game on the large TV the laid in the cabinet in the living room, Mask and Kevin watching him from the couch, and Garcian, near asleep of the warm carpeted floor. I wonder where that guys at. Kaede pondered I guess I can question Garcian when he wakes up. He probably didn't sleep. Kaede thought, knowing that it'd be better to ask a fully awoke Garcian. Although, how did any of us get any sleep? After all that, that happened last night? I guess it was the feeling of a nice bed as apposed to nothingness. I can't help but wonder, what the hells going on? 

Con played what seemed to be Gears of war 2. He was entranced in it, not a single word came out of him. He'd probably be drooling if he was any younger. The game was bloody and violent, but that didn't matter; that was their daily lives. Garcian began to nudge and awake, rubbing his head, Kaede smoothly walked over to him. Coyote needed some air so he walked out the front door. He happened to turn back and see her. Damn, I guess Garcian's lucky. That's the most untouchable chica I've ever seen. Seriously, shit. I'd love to be with her….Don't know why though, some fine chica ain't gonna fill my needs. No wrong in wondering. All the bullshit that comes out of relationships I don't know why the hell people try. I don't need nobody; my moms wasn't even there for me, why am I gonna trust anybody else? Could be like Con, experiment like hell, and get a kick outta breaking down them mean bitchs. But what the shit is the point? Coyote thought, sitting on the door step, he turned to close the door but Dan pushed it back open and walked out with him. "Ain't you supposed to be taking a shower?" Coyote pondered.

"Yeah. It only takes like 5 minutes, you're supposed to for 5. Plus stepping out here will help my hair dry." Dan replied as he brushed his hair back.

"Why're you here talking to me anyway? Unlike you, I don't roll like that." Coyote mocked.

"Guess since I like girls that makes you gay, I'll try to get you play date with Kevin." Dan joked.

Coyote flipped Dan the bird, then turned to look inside the window to see Kaede talking to Garcian. "Hey look, Garcian stole yo' woman." Coyote attacked.

"She's not my woman anymore. Besides, Garcian's oblivious to emotion." Dan replied, not objecting.

"Oh right." Coyote said looking to the sky. "That's probably why she likes him. He ain't always messin' with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked, looking to the bright sun as well.

"Whatever you think it means. I ain't your canceller." Coyote spoke as he stood. "I've had enough air."

"Whatever, I really don't care." Dan waved Coyote off. Dan thought about what he said. Ain't always messin' with her….what could that mean? Agh, I really need to move on…

Dan couldn't let it go, Coyote walked back into the lovely home.

"Oh what? You and lover got into a fight?" Kaede played.

"Bullshit." Coyote denied. "How about you get one?"

"I'm goin' by myself." Kaede stated.

"Lonely."

"I'm by myself."

"I know how it is, you girls go 'I'm by myself'." Coyote mocked in a naggy voice. "Naw, bitch you' lonely!"

"Well….shit." Kaede pushed at a lose of words. Garcian simply observed them. Damn Garcian thought They turn into kids when they're together! What the hell happened to these 'assassins? Garcian's thoughts calmed I guess they deserve the relaxation, but damn, not even one even asked if this was even my house. I guess we're all humans.

"Soo…is this even your house?" Con asked dumbfounded as his fingers began to hurt from playing the game so much, forcing him to put t down.

"Finally." Garcian muttered. "Yeah, its mine got it from Mills after he died."

Dan's head turned as he heard it from outside. Dan hated Mills, from the day he met him. Mills made his business through Curtis as another one of his lackeys, his stuck up suck up attitude annoyed Dan to no end. Mills was even the one who lead Dan to the place Curtis killed him. "That asswipe?" Dan asked bluntly, keeping his cool.

"Yeah. Deal with it. He didn't know Curtis was gonna kill you." Garcian defended his dead friend.

"Then let me ask you Garcian; how's the story go from there?" Dan finally asked, sparking everyone's attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, this is acein12. Due to school, I haven't bee uploading much. I promise to upload more in June once school comes to a close.


End file.
